Finding Out
by wereleopard
Summary: Gibbs and DiNozzo are drugged can Gibbs forgive himself for not being stronger. The consequences of this lead Tony to leave NCIS and search out his family. SLASH, dubious consent and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Out

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of NCIS

Warning: Mpreg, kind of dubious consent.

Summary: Gibbs and DiNozzo are drugged can Gibbs forgive himself for not being stronger. The consequences of this lead Tony to leave NCIS and search out his family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with NCIS

Chapter One

A large warehouse stood in front of them, surrounded by police cars and ambulances. They had been told what was in there but they didn't believe it. They couldn't. All they wanted was to know that Tony and Gibbs were ok.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other and nodded as they headed in first. Ducky and Palmer soon followed. Palmer paled as soon as his saw that sight. He knew the image was going to all haunt them for a very long time. He hoped that it wasn't what it looked like.

XXXXX

Ziva stared down at the two figures in horror. What the hell had happened? Ducky walked over, he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Let's get them to the hospital. We can't find out anymore until they wake up." Ducky whispered as he bent down and separated the two male forms. "Oh Anthony." The tears escaped from his eyes as he saw the blood. "Jethro what happened?" He wished his old friend would wake up and tell them.

Ziva looked down again in anger, her eyes as dark as a black hole. "If Gibbs willing did this to Tony, I will make him pay no matter what I feel towards him. This is an atrocity that no one should get away with."

"Ziva, my dear I understand how you feel. But, this is Jethro. Do you honestly think he would do this to anyone especially to Anthony?"

"I hope not, but, I have been let down my many people I cared for. I will hold my judgement until I talk to them both. Then, I will decide. I will stay with Tony." Ziva stopped for a moment, "in case there is something else going on. I will protect him, from himself if necessary."

Ducky shook his head as he watched the stretcher with Tony being taken away, quickly followed by Ziva.

"Do you really think there is another explanation Ducky?" McGee asked softly.

"There has to be Timothy. Jethro wouldn't do this." Ducky's replied, his voice positive.

XXXXX

Tony groaned as he slowly came awake. That minimal movement sent a shocking pain from his ass straight up through his body.

"What the fuck?" He muttered realising that he was lying on his stomach. As he moved to turn over the pain shot through him again.

A delicate hand lay on his shoulder to stop him from moving again. Ziva moved to sit down so he could see her without straining anything.

"What happened?" Tony asked, afraid to actually find out what the truth was.

"That's what I was going to ask you." She spoke in a timid voice.

That was when Tony knew something was seriously, really wrong.

"Where's Gibbs? He's ok isn't he?" Tony struggled to move, ignoring the pain.

"Tony calm down he is fine, at the moment." Ziva pushed him back down onto the bed.

"What do you mean at the moment? What the hell is going on? Why does my…." He stopped suddenly.

"Ok, I am going to ask you something and you have to be honest with me." Ziva stared at him.

"Yes, fine just ask already. I need to speak to Gibbs."

"I do not think that would be wise." Ziva's voice became a little harder.

"Why?"

"Tony, did Gibbs rape you?"

Tony's eyes widened in shock as the words ran through his mind. "No, of course he didn't. Is that what happened to me? I was raped."

"Yes, what do you remember about last night?"

"We were all out for a drink, you guys left. Gibbs and I stayed for another one and then….." Tony's voice faded off. "I don't remember it's all fuzzy. Why did you ask if Gibbs was the one that attacked me?"

"When we found the both of you, he was…." Ziva waved her hands around.

"Oh, but, no Gibbs wouldn't do that. There is something else going on here. There always is." Tony stammered.

"Tony I understand, but the evidence shows that Gibbs." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"NO!" Tony shouted shoving her hand off. "He wouldn't ever do that. I have known him for years. Something else is going on. Just leave me alone and find out what it is." He bent his head and sobbed into his pillow.

XXXXX

Ducky sat staring as Gibbs began to awake.

"Duck? What's going on?" Gibbs mumbled as he pushed himself up on the bed.

"What do you remember about last night?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs frowned at him. He didn't like the sound of this. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"I will answer all your questions, but please answer mine first." Ducky pleaded.

There was something really, really wrong. "We went out for a drink, everyone apart from DiNozzo and I left, we had another drink and then…."Gibbs paused. "I don't remember."

"Oh." Ducky said softly.

"Duck, where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs was afraid to find out the answer.

"He's in another room." Duck watched as Gibbs struggled from under the covers. "You can't see him. Not yet anyway."

"Why the hell not, he's my senior field agent." Gibbs glared at him. His blue eyes flashing like sapphires.

"You can't until we find out what happened last night." Ducky waited until Gibbs had stopped struggling and looked at him.

"What do you think happen last night?"

"So far from what it looked like was that." Ducky paused for a moment and then looked Gibbs directly in the eyes. "It looks like you raped him Jethro."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/B The chapters will be longer once we get past this part. I do love leaving them cliffhangery lol.

Chapter Two

Gibbs just stared at Ducky for a moment. He then shoved off his bed covers and rushed into the bathroom and made it to the toilet as he vomited.

Ducky was glad that they had a private room, which included a bathroom. This was going to be hard on everyone, especially Anthony and Gibbs.

Gibbs stayed with his head hung over the toilet long after there was nothing left in his stomach. This had to be a nightmare. It simply couldn't be happening. He would never, ever hurt Tony like that. He cared about him too much. He loved him.

"Jethro?" Ducky inquired even after the noise had stopped.

It took a couple of more minutes when he heard the tap being turned on. Ducky went and sat down on the chair and waited. Once his old friend got himself together, he knew there would be questions, and lots of them.

Gibbs slowly walked back into the room, his face pale. Once he reached the bed he collapsed onto it. He haphazardly pulled the covers over him as if he didn't have the energy to do any more.

Ducky stood and moved them around, so he was entirely covered. He could see the large body beneath the thin layers shake.

"How do you know that I…." Gibbs paused and held off a sob. His hands gripped the covers. He was holding back the desperate need to go and check on Tony. If what Ducky said was true, he was the last man that his young friend would want to see now, or ever.

"Jethro." Ducky hated to see him like this. No matter the evidence he still couldn't believe that he would have done this.

"Please Duck." Gibbs said softly.

"The police were called in because the two of you were found in a compromising position. When we got there and parted you. Uhhh you had been inside Tony and he was bleeding. There had been no lubrication."

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick again." Gibbs muttered.

Ducky grabbed the little grey sick containers that the hospital used and held it out to him. Gibbs grabbed it and leaned over ready to be ill.

"We're waiting to find out what was in your system and of course, to find out what Tony remembers when he awakes."

The tears managed to escape the prison of Gibbs' eyes and flowed down his face.

XXXXX

Tony turned his head and glared at Ziva. "He did not and would not rape me." He said through gritted teeth.

"But, the evidence Tony." Ziva said softly trying to keep him calm.

Tony moaned slightly in pain as he started to move. "Damn."

"What are you doing?" Ziva moved closer trying to stop him.

"I need to find Gibbs and see if he's ok." Tony said quietly.

"You need to see if he's ok?" Her voice full of disbelief.

"Yes, Ziva if it is like me, he doesn't remember and how would you feel is someone told you that you attacked a friend. With that time frame a complete blank?"

"I don't know."

"Ziva." Tony laughed bitterly. "If Gibbs wanted to have sex with me all he had to do was ask. I've wanted him for longer than I can remember. So you see why this doesn't make any sense. If he asked, or kissed me, hell if he did anything sexual towards me, I would have been over him like a cheap suit." Tony looked at her. "I want to see him. Either you bring him here, or I go to him. Simple."

"Wait here I will go and talk to Ducky." Ziva nodded and walked out of his room.

XXXXX

The room door opened, and Ziva poked her head in. The first thing she noticed was a uncommonly pale Gibbs, red and haunted eyes as he turned to her.

"Ducky, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course my dear. Jethro I will be right back."

As soon as he walked out of the room and the door closed behind him, he turned to Ziva.

"Tony's awake. He doesn't remember anything. All he does remember is them having another drink after we left and nothing."

Ducky frowned. "Jethro said the same thing. I wonder if they were drugged. What did he say about…?" The old man waved his hand around.

"Tony said that Gibbs would not rape him. Something else is going on. He also mentioned that if Gibbs had ever wanted him sexual Tony would have said yes. There would be no need for it to be rape. He also says that if we do not take Gibbs to him, he will come here. Tony is extremely concerned about him."

"This is downright strange. I am starting to agree with Anthony. This does not make any sense. I will go and speak to Jethro. I'm not sure what I am going to say to get him to see young Anthony."

XXXXX

The door opened, and Ducky walked in and sat beside hospital bed.

"Jethro, Anthony wishes to see you." He said simply and watched as Gibbs stared at him with so much pain in his eyes.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tony waited as long as he could do. Ziva was back, but still no sign of Gibbs.

"That's it." He muttered as he gritted his teeth and started to move ignoring the pain.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs rushed to his side and pushed him back on to the bed.

Tony looked up at him, Gibbs suddenly realised that he was pushing the younger man back down on to the bed. He took his hands away quickly and stepped back.

"Gibbs, don't" Tony really looked at his boss. He could see the agony and fear in his eyes. "Whatever happened wasn't your fault."

"How do you know? Do you remember?"

"No, I don't." Tony said sighing softly. "But, as I said to Ziva. If you had wanted to sleep with me all you need to do was ask. I would have said yes."

"DiNozzo, uhhhh Tony and the way they found us. I was inside you. No matter how you look at it. I did this to you."

"I think you were both violated." Ducky said as he walked into the room. He suddenly realised the two men were staring at him. "Not in the same way, of course. You were both drugged, with a combination I have never seen before and both differently."

"What do you mean differently?" Gibbs asked moving further away from Tony quickly.

Tony shook his head and concentrated back onto Ducky.

"Well, yours Jethro was to cause sexual arousal, as well as memory loss. Kind of like the date raped rug. In your case, it was too obviously get you aroused, but unconscious so they could." He waved his hand in between the two men.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea my dear boy. As for you, it is different. I have to learn some more because your collection of drugs is complex me."

"In what way?" Tony was starting to get worried.

"Well, some are natural herbs and medicines to help women become pregnant. I have to investigate what else they do, and the other drugs I am waiting for more testing to come back."

Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled. "I told you that you didn't do this to me."

"But I did." With that Gibbs walked out.

"Give him time Anthony. He cares about you and realising that his body was used as a tool to hurt you. Well, he's finding that hard to cope with."

"Ok Ducky." Tony settled down on to the bed and closed his eyes.

XXXXXX

"NOOOO!" Tony screamed.

Gibbs and Ziva ran into the room both of them sitting outside unable to sleep with worry about who would do this and why. He grabbed Tony's arms, so the young man was looking at him

"Tony." Gibbs called out hoping to bring him back from the nightmare.

Tony eyes opened and stared into Gibbs' blue ones. Fear filled those hazel orbs as he scrambled back across the bed.

"Don't touch me, stay away."

Gibbs stepped back and froze. Ziva walked towards the bed.

"Tony." She kept her voice calm and soothing.

Tony shook his head, his eyes cleared as he looked around at them. "Ziva?" Then it flooded back the nightmare and how he reacted to Gibbs. "Gibbs." He reached out his hand and watched as something died in those blue eyes. Then the man he loved turned and left the room. Whoever did this to them not only violated them but could have ripped the two of them apart forever. Tears fell from his eyes, all he wanted was Gibbs to hold him, but at the same time there was something inside of him that was afraid. It had been Gibbs' body, but not his mind. Somehow his head understood that but his heart didn't. Tony had never believed that he would be afraid of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Tony." Ziva hugged him. "The two of you will talk to the," she paused, "shrink?" When Ducky nodded at her, she continued. "Then you will fix it and be stronger together."

Tony smiled at her, but I never reached his eyes. He wished that he could believe that.

XXXXX

"The first phase has been completed, just like you requested." The young woman said smiling.

"Good, now we have to wait. All my hard work will not be in vain." A tall, slender older man whispered.

XXXXX

Two weeks had passed, and Tony was back home. He had been talking to the psychiatrist and slowly he was accepting things. He still had these nightmares where Gibbs attacked him, some of them were so bad he woke up and rushed to the bathroom and vomited. He wasn't feeling one hundred percent, but everyone told him that it was just his body's way of coping.

Tony asked Ziva, McGee and Ducky how Gibbs was doing, he was seeing the shrink, but it wasn't doing much good. Ducky had confided that the guilt was eating him away. From what they had described he was barely eating or sleeping. Tony hated this more than anything. All he wanted to do was go there and hold him while he slept. Sit there and make sure he ate, but he couldn't. Everyone seemed to think this would make things worse.

That was when he decided that a trip was needed. He had a friend about an hour away who lived in a little town. She was the doctor. They had met when she had dated one of his frat brothers. The two of them had become like brother and sister. Madeline Hartley was the first person he thought of when he needed escape.

XXXXX

Madeline just stared at him for what seemed like ages.

"What?" He finally asked irritated.

"Let me draw some blood, get you to go in a cup. I just want to make sure you're fine."

"Maddie they released me from the hospital, of course I'm fine."

"Please, Tony. I love you so just humour me." She begged.

"Fine, if it will make you happy." He grumbled.

"It will." She rushed over and hugged him.

XXXXX

Madeline was staring down at her paperwork. Tony had been there ten days, he seemed a little better, but he was still off. She knew there was something wrong, something had been missed. He should still be in hospital.

"Hi, Dr Hartley here are all your results back." The receptionist Sarah said with a smile.

"Thanks Sarah." She flipped through until she found Tony's and opened it. Her mouth fell open in shock. She reached out and grabbed the receiver from the phone and dialled. "They made a mistake." She muttered to herself.

XXXXX

Tony was sitting on the porch smiling. It was a beautiful morning and there was a chill to the air, but it still felt good. His father had been in contact with him. One of his business ventures had finally paid off and he had sent Tony money. Enough, in fact, that he no longer had to work.

The smile vanished from his face as soon as he thought about that. Gibbs was struggling, he knew that and once he got back they were going to talk. The nightmares were still there, but it was getting better. Whatever sicko did this to them, wasn't going to win. Tony wouldn't let them. He and Gibbs would get past this.

Tony looked up as his name was called. "Hey Maddie." It fell as soon as he saw the look on her face. "What is it?"

"I made them do the test over and over again. There's no mistake."

"No mistake on what?" Tony was starting to get worried. Hadn't he been through enough already?

"I…." She stuttered to a stop.

"Maddie just spit it out." He growled.

"You're pregnant." She said quickly.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Maddie helped Tony get into the little house he was calling home for the moment. She helped up the three-steps and through the front door. She steered him left into the lounge and moved him so he can sit down.

Tony managed to collapse onto his large, comfy, three-seater couch and then placed his head between his knees. Maddie slowly rubbed her hand up and down the back of his white shirt.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked her once again.

Maddie rolled her eyes and tried to remember that this was a shock to his system, to anyone's system let alone a man's. "Yes Tony, I redid the test so many times the lab was starting to get annoyed with me."

He glanced up at her, his face pale, but his hazel eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, it's just that a lot has happened recently and, well, what am I going to do?" Tony suddenly burst into tears and willingly goes into Maddie's arms.

"We'll get through this." She whispered rubbing his arms and kissed his head.

"You don't understand, this can't happen, not now."

Maddie could feel her shirt getting wetter, but all that mattered to her was Tony. He wasn't just a patient, he was her friend. "Why not, tell me?" She used her soothing voice, the one that she brought out to all her patients that have bad or shocking news. This should be a happy time, accept, once again, for the fact he was a man.

"I can't. I wish Gibbs was here."

"Why don't you call him?" Maddie suggested which made Tony cry even more.

He couldn't seem to stop, everything from being drugged, to rape and the loss his best friend, to this. Now he carried his best friend's child from that attack. "I can't." He sobbed and just held onto her.

"Tony, it's obvious you need to talk about what has happened to you. We really need to talk about what you are going to do about the baby?"

He looked up at her, his long lashes wet with tears. The confusion was clearly written over his handsome features. "Do?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, do Tony. Do you want to keep it?" Maddie watched him carefully.

"I don't know." Tony whispered.

"Well, whatever you decide I am here for you." Maddie waited for a moment, not sure whether to bring the subject up once more in case it started of the water works again. "Are you going to tell him? The father, the uhhhh other father I mean?"

Tony wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and sniffed as he moved away from Maddie and sat back. "I don't know he's been through so much I honestly don't know if he could cope with this. I don't know if I can."

"You can Tony, you're strong, and a survivor."

"I'm just so tired, I can't think straight. I needed a break that's why I came here. What am I going to do?"

"Let's get your upstairs, you need to sleep. You can't make any decisions like this. I'll pop home gets some clothes and come back. I'll stay here as long as you need me to."

"Thanks Maddie."

"Come on." Maddie grunted slightly as she pulled him up.

"You're not funny, you do know that." Tony muttered, but a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Let's get you settled." She wrapped her arm around his waist and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

XXXXX

Gibbs screamed and sat up. Sweat pouring down his face. His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He wiped his face with a trembling hand. It was another nightmare. He untangled himself from the blankets that were wrapped around him as he tossed and turned on the sofa. Finally, breaking free them, he flung the covers to the ground.

Gibbs turned to sit, placed his feet on the floor and reached over to the table grabbing the glass of bourbon that was sitting there. He had meant to drink it before he fell asleep, but it didn't matter nothing helped him.

"Jethro?" Ducky's voice called out softly as he walked into the house. "Oh my friend." The old man said as he see the mess that Gibbs is in.

"What do you want Duck?" Gibbs asked briskly and quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"I came to see you of course. Dare I ask how you are doing?"

"I'm fine." Gibbs answered a little too fast.

"Jethro, it's obvious you are not fine. If you carry on like this, I am going to have to talk to Director Vance and put you on medical leave." Ducky's voice was soft and sad.

"You can't do that." Gibbs yelled at him. Work was all he had. He couldn't even go down to the basement as it reminded him too much of Tony. This was like Shannon and Kelly all over again, the only difference Tony was alive.

"I can and will my friend. You are living on coffee alone. We never see you eat or sleep, and we can tell that. You have lost a lot of weight over an unusually short period of time. There wasn't any extra for you to lose in the first place. Look at the bags beneath your eyes. When was the last time you actually slept?"

"I can't the nightmares, I just can't."

"This is not a long term measure, but you can't heal yourself if you're not up to. I am going to give you something that will knock you out. No dreams nothing, but you have to promise me that you will do something about the way you are living and." Ducky held up a finger before Jethro could interrupt him, "you will talk to someone. That last one is not a request it is an order from Director Vance. You can come back to work as soon as you go to your first appointment and talk." Ducky handed him a card. "She is expecting your call."

"Ducky I don't know."

"You'll feel much better after some sleep, I promise. Lay down, we'll talk tomorrow." Ducky whispered in his grandfatherly way as he settled his friend down and gave him and shot. "Oh Jethro, I hope you and dear Anthony will work things out. There was always something special between the two of you. I hope you don't lose that because of fear." He reached out and gently stroked Gibbs face.

XXXXX

Tony woke up the following morning. He climbed out of bed and stood in front of a mirror still wearing what he went to bed in, which were joggers and a t-shirt. Tony stood there and stared at himself. Sighing softly, he placed a hand under his t-shirt and rubbed his stomach amazed that he carried a baby. Wondering how it will look? How will it feel? Tony ignored thinking about what will happen in around nine months. That is something he is not quite ready for. He reached over and grabbed a pillow stuffing it under his shirt and holding the bottom. He gently stroked the bulge and wondered if this is how he was going to look. Tony Laughed to himself he pulled away his t-shirt and lets the pillow it fall to the ground.

"Tony, breakfast." Maddie called out from downstairs.

"Coming." Tony grinned, glad it is a weekend so that she can be here for him.

"So how are we doing this morning?" She asked as soon as he walked into the country cottage style kitchen.

"I'm doing ok. It's sort of sinking in. I guess the first thing is to hand in my resignation." Tony's smile fades at the thought of leaving all of his friends, his family and Gibbs.

"I never actually thought about it. I guess you truly do don't you?" Maddie reached over and took his hand. She squeezed to gently knowing how much that job had meant to him.

"Yeah, I do. I can't say sorry can't go out into the field, dangerous for my health. Then, of course, explaining the weight gain. Then asking for paternity leave? It's just easier this way."

"Is there uhhhh anyone else you can tell?"

"I was thinking of calling Ducky." Tony bit his lip. "Ok, I was drugged and so was Gibbs. When we both awoke in the hospital with no memory of the night before, we were told that we had sex." Tony watched Maddie's face. "Fine, it looked as if he raped me. Ducky, was the one that looked over those drugs I was given. Between the two of you, we might figure out if my being pregnant is the reason why Gibbs and I were attacked. If so, then I am guessing it is someone who has knowledge of my medical background."

Maddie watched and nodded in agreement. "Also, your family's history, it could be genetic and that is why you were picked. That could also mean that Gibbs was only used because the two of you spend so much time together."

Tony's face went white he got to his feet and ran to the bathroom to throw-up. Maddie came in behind him and stroked his back. "Oh god." He choked out. "Gibbs is suffering, blaming himself when it is all my fault."

"We don't know yet. Call, this Ducky and invite him down. Let's try and figure things out ok."

XXXXX

Ducky answered his cell as soon as it started to ring without looking at who it was. "Hello, Anthony, how are you? We are all worried….Yes; of course, I am sure everyone….ok. If that is what you wish, not a word." He grabbed a pen and started to write an address. "Yes, I have that address. I will see you soon."

Once that call had ended Ducky stared at it. Something was going on and hopefully whatever it was in the long run could help Jethro.

XXXXX

"Tony sit down and stop pacing. It's getting annoying." Maddie grumbled.

Tony turned to her and grinned sitting down. It wasn't long before he started to tap his foot on the floor. Maddie laid a hand on his knee to stop him. A knock at the door interrupted the speech she was going to make.

"I can't do this." Tony said suddenly. "What if he tells everyone? God, what if he doesn't believe me?" A hand covered his mouth to stop him talking.

"It will be fine, trust me." She waited until he nodded, took her hand away. She then stood to answer the door.

Tony heard a mumbled conversation and then he saw him. "Ducky." Tony stood and hugged the older man.

"Anthony," Ducky pulled away so he could look at Tony. "You are looking much better."

"How is Gibbs?" Tony asked the one thing he had been dying to know.

"He's not dong particularly well I'm afraid."

Maddie saw the look on Tony's face. "No matter what we find out, it's not your fault."

"What's not his fault? Anthony, please tell me what is going on?"

"Ducky." Maddie grinned after introducing herself; he insisted she called him Ducky. "I need your assurance that this will not go any further. Not unless Tony or I tell you."

"Of course, Maddie, I promise now please."

"Have a seat Ducky you're going to need it." Tony sat down and the others followed. "Well, it uhhhh seems like, I could very well be….."

Maddie shook her head at Tony's stuttering. This was a man, until now, had never been a loss for words. Sometimes the wrong ones, but there were always words there.

"Tony's pregnant and Gibbs is the other father." She said bluntly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

N/B I know that Senior is a little OOC, but I needed it to happen for this story. Also my beta and I are having communication problems (we are not getting each other's emails lol). Once this has been checked over I will replace it with the newer version. Hopefully there are not too many mistakes. I am glad to see that I am improving lol.

Chapter Five

Ducky just stared at Tony, he watched as Maddie moved and placed a hand on her friends shoulder in a sign of support.

"I'm sorry Anthony I think I misheard you." He chuckled. "Could you please repeat that?"

Tony looked down at the ground he took a deep breath and then looked back at the elderly man. "I'm pregnant, Maddie found out by accident. We were hoping the three of us could sit down and talk this out, maybe figure a few things and then decided where to go from there."

"Is Jethro the….." Ducky waved his hand around.

"Yes, he is." Tony whispered.

Maddie walked over to show Ducky the medical results on Tony. They needed him to get past this shock factor so they could move on to other things.

"When are you going to tell him?" Ducky asked as he stared at the information, which seemed to be pointing to the fact that Tony was actually telling the truth.

"I don't know that I am Ducky."

Ducky's eyes flew to his. "Anthony, my dear boy you need to tell him. This could be the precise thing that saves him."

"Or it could be the thing that tips him over the edge. You do remember Shannon and Kelly? I can't do this to him. You saw how he looked at me, how do you think he is going to treat this child that he believes is the result of a rape?"

"Tony….."

"Not now Ducky, are you going to help us or not?" Tony's eyes were wide with fear.

Ducky smiled and hugged him. "Of course I am going to help, anything you need just let me know. I'll keep this quiet for now."

"Thanks Ducky let's go and sit down so we can talk this through. I have to go and have a snack, doctors' orders." Tony laughed at Maddie's face.

"And quite correct she is Anthony. You have to take care of yourself now that you are going to bring a new life into this world."

"I know Ducky." Tony laughed as he headed into the kitchen.

Ducky waited a few moments to make sure the young man had left before he turned back to Maddie.

"How is he really doing?" Ducky wanted to know.

Maddie sighed. "I am not sure it has fully sunk in yet for him. But, you know Tony he always hides behind jokes."

"Yes I know how our Anthony can be."

"Did you find out any more information about the drugs that Tony and Gibbs were given?"

"Well my first conclusion was correct. Anthony's combination of drugs was all to increase the chances of pregnancy and Jethro well it was a combination of memory suppressant and aphrodisiacs."

"Ok, so it looks like it could be true that it was all aimed at Tony. Gibbs was used because of how much time they spent together."

XXXXX

Tony stood and ate the sandwich he had made and thought about everything that had happened. He jumped ever so slightly as his cell phone went off. Tony pulled it out of his pocket and grinned as the name that read on the display.

"Hi dad, how are things with you?" Tony's face fell as he listened to what his father was saying. "No, you can't have the money back….yes dad I know you gave it to me, but something has come up and I'm not sure if I can work. There are things that I need to look forward for, to plan ahead. Dad, listen…..what…" Tony pulled the cell away from his ear. Tony slammed his hand down on the table and knocked the plate that had his sandwich on it to the floor, it smashing upon impact. He stumbled back and hit the side. The tears fell from his eyes as he slid down the counter to the floor and started to sob.

Ducky and Maddie rushed in to find Tony in tears. They went down to their knees on either side of him.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"That was my father," he choked out.

"What did he want Anthony?" Ducky knew what Anthony DiNozzo senior could be like.

"He wanted the money back, when I told him that I couldn't do that because I couldn't work and needed to plan for the future." Tony paused for a moment. "He said he wanted nothing to do with me. He never even asked what was wrong with me so I wouldn't be able to work. My father didn't care." Maddie gently stroked his hair as he curled up and laid his head in her lap.

"We're here for you Tony." Her voice was warm and soothing.

Ducky moved grabbed the dustpan and brush and started to clear up the shards of broken plate. He hated that Tony's father had done this to him, again. In a time like this normally, Ducky would have called Jethro. Ducky believed more than ever that Jethro needed to be told about this baby. It would save his old friend, of this he was sure.

XXXXX

Even though, it was Saturday Abby was staring at the screen in front of her, music was blaring out. Gibbs walked in and noticed that Ziva and McGee were there and something was wrong. A frown looked out of place on the Goths normally sunny disposition.

"Abby." Gibbs shouted.

She turned grinned, turned down the music and then ran over to hug him. "Gibbs."

"What's wrong Abs?" He asked as she moved away.

"I'm worried about Tony."

Gibbs felt that hurt in his chest as soon as she said his name. "What's wrong with him?" He wanted to know, but was also concerned that he was about him.

"I know it's been difficult for him and you. You, I see. I've not heard from Tony, none of us has heard from him. Have you?" Abby asked her eyes wide with concern for her missing friend.

"No I haven't, he might just need time. He's been through a lot." Gibbs muttered through clenched teeth.

Just then Jimmy Palmer walked in and smiled. "Hi."

Abby spun to look at him. "Have you heard from Tony? Has Ducky?"

"Uhhh I haven't and Dr Mallard went out." Jimmy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Out, out where?" Gibbs asked he was supposed to meet the old man here.

"I don't know he had an urgent phone call and had to leave."

Gibbs frowned his gut was screaming at him, but he didn't know why. Something was going on.

XXXXX

Maddie had put Tony to bed and came back downstairs to talk to Ducky.

Ducky was sitting there going through Tony's medical information that she had given him.

"How is he?" Ducky asked.

"Settled, writing a letter I think. He wants you to take it back with you." Maddie replied.

"Yes, of course I will. I have to go and see Jethro anyway."

"Do you think Tony should tell him?"

"Yes I do Maddie. There was always something unique between those two men. They just need a nudge to go in the correct direction. I think this could be it," Ducky answered honestly. "Jethro is suffering because of what he thinks he did to Tony. Until they communicate nothing is going to help him."

"I will continue to talk to Tony and see what I can do. I only want him to be happy."

"So do I, my dear. Now I had better go and see as I have to head off."

XXXXX

Tony sat on his bed and held a sealed envelope and waited for Ducky. The door opened and in walked the medical examiner.

"Hey Ducky, thanks for coming to see me and could you," he stopped for a moment. "This needs to be given to Director Vance."

"Anthony." Ducky whispered as he took hold of the letter.

"I can't stay there, not with this." Tony looked down at his flat, firm stomach.

"I know, but isn't there another way?"

"You tell me Ducky?" Tony shrugged his shoulders.

Ducky looked at him for a moment longer and sighed. He knew that was nothing else that could be done. "Very well my boy. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye Duck and thank you."

Ducky smiled at him and waved as he left.

Tony curled up on the bed and hugged a pillow and started to cry. He had never felt so lost and alone.

XXXXX

Ducky had finally made it back to the yard and was glad to hear that Director Vance was in his office. He hadn't wanted to get this over and done with. The only other problem was all the others were there, as well. His main concern was over Jethro and if this would be the thing that tipped him over the edge.

He knocked on the office door and waited until he heard the deep voice from within call out.

Leon Vance looked up as Ducky walked in. "Dr Mallard, is Gibbs ok?"

"Director Vance, I'm not here about Jethro, but saying that what I am about to do will not help matters." Ducky walked over and handed him the envelope.

"Is there something you want to tell me Dr Mallard?" Leon looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is not about me Director. I think you better read it."

Leon nodded and slid open the envelope and pulling out the plain white paper. Once he opened it, he began to read, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Is this real?" Vance had to ask.

"Yes it is Jethro is here in the lab with Abby."

"I suppose this would be the best time to do this." Leon signed knowing there were going to be explosions.

XXXXX

Gibbs growled as he opened Vance's door. "What the hell do you want Leon?" He stopped in surprise as he saw Ducky sitting there. "This is not about my health again is it?"

"No Gibbs it's not." Leon answered.

"Please Jethro just listen to him. It's important."

Gibbs turned back and waved his hand at Leon to continue.

"Senior field agent Anthony DiNozzo has resigned." Leon said bluntly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Tony's what?" Gibbs bellowed. He turned to look at Ducky. "Do you know anything about this?"

"It's not because of you Jethro." Ducky's voice was calm. "A health condition has come up because of it. It's not deadly or anything, but it is something he needs to deal with. Anthony just needs a little time before he tells anyone."

"I…." Gibbs looked at Ducky and Vance turned and walked out of the door

Vance looked at Ducky. "Dr Mallard, how is Agent DiNozzo?"

"He's fine. Anthony assuredly does require time to deal with what he is currently going through."

"I'm going to have to accept his resignation, but if he ever needs us, we are here for him." Vance gave Ducky a quick nod and then looked down at the paperwork on his desk.

XXXXX

Abby stared at Ducky in horror. "What do you mean he's resigned? He can't. He's not allowed to. Tony is one of my three musketeers. Apart from Gibbs and you Ducky, I've known him the longest."

"He just needs some time." Ducky repeated himself. "Don't do anything until he contacts you. Yes, you can send him a quick message saying you care, and you'll be there when he needs you. Don't chase him. Anthony has things he needs to do first."

"But…"

"Abigail, I mean it do not find out where he is or go there." Ducky's voice was stern.

"We understand isn't that right Abby, McGee." Ziva replied. It was obvious that it was something Tony wanted if Ducky was taking it this seriously.

"Right." McGee replied as he laid a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Yeah right." Abby pouted and she would keep her word even though her fingers itched to attack the keyboard to find out where he was.

"I'd better go and find Jethro. I must say you all took this better than he did." Ducky turned and left them.

"Oh poor Gibbs." Abby stood and pulled Ziva and McGee into a hug. Her little world had fallen apart, and she hated change. At least she had these two. She did right? Abby pulled back and stared at the other two. "Neither of you are going, are you?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

McGee smiled that gentle smile of his. "No Abby we are not going anywhere."

"McGee is correct." Ziva agreed.

XXXXX

Tony stared at the medications that Maddie had laid out on the table. In his hand, he held a piece of paper in which was his diet. He looked up at her. "You're kidding right?"

"Tony, you are pregnant there are certain things that your body needs. We have to make sure that the baby isn't missing out on anything it should be getting if you were a woman."

"How the fuck am I supposed to do this. I can't even take care of myself most days." Tony moaned as he let his head drop onto his arms.

"I am here and so is Ducky." Maddie paused for a moment. "Are you sure there isn't anyone else you want to tell?"

"No, I can't tell him not yet." Tony sent thanks silently as his phone rang. "Hey Ducky, what….yeah a good thing. Ok make sure he's ok. I will call him soon I promise."

Maddie stared at him and waited to learn what it was about. "Well?"

"Gibbs didn't take me resigning very well. Ducky's managed to convince everyone else to leave me to it. I'd better go and see them now while I can, before I…." He waved his hand at his stomach.

"Good idea. I'll drive you there and back. Don't worry you can contact me when you are ready to go. But, I am going with you." Maddie muttered she had taken the week of as a holiday to get Tony settled in and also make sure he had everything he needed.

XXXXX

Gibbs stared at his reflection, last night just like all the others had been full of nightmares. Why would Tony want to stick around? How could the young man even want to lay eyes on him?

He shook his head, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. It was going to be another long day, just like all the others seem to be at the moment. Gibbs would do his best to avoid Ducky; his old friend was starting to grate on his last night with the over-protectiveness.

XXXXX

The elevator doors pinged open. Abby was sitting in Tony's chair staring miserably at his desk. She looked up as soon as she heard it.

"Tony." She screeched clambering from the chair and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. "You're back."

"I'm visiting Ab's, I'm not back." Tony's voice was sad.

"Tony." Ziva walked over and hugged him, as well.

"Ziva, McProbie." Tony grinned at them.

McGee was so glad to hear that nickname. "Tony."

Tony walked over to Gibbs who stared at him, eyes wide.

"Hey boss."

"You resigned DiNozzo. I'm no longer your boss." Gibbs reminded him.

"I didn't leave because of you, of what happened. You were as much a victim as I was." Tony hoped he could get through, but doubted it. He knew how stubborn Gibbs could be.

"Then why are you leaving?" Gibbs wanted to believe him, but couldn't.

"A health situation has arisen." Tony heard Ducky cough in the background. "I need to sort that and find out if anyone else in my family had it."

Gibbs frowned. "Is it serious?"

"No, no I just need to see this through. When I am ready to talk about it, I will. It's just uhhhh weird and awkward at the moment."

"Tony I…"

Tony leaned forward and placed his fingers on Gibbs mouth. He knew he shouldn't here, not now. "I will keep in touch and we will see each other again. Everything I said about just asking I meant. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me." Tony looked away. "Ok I will keep in touch. I just wanted to see you and let you know I am fine. There are things I need to sort out, things that only I can."

"You promise." Abby asked.

"I promise." With one last look at Gibbs Tony turned and headed back towards the elevator. He could feel all of their eyes on him. Tony couldn't stay any longer he was afraid that he would give things away and he wasn't quite ready for that, not just yet.

Once Tony had entered the elevator and it disappeared Gibbs looked around and that was when he saw it, the first time he had actually noticed those pitying looks. He couldn't keep doing this. Something had to be done. Standing up he stormed off to Vance's office opening the doors without permission.

Leon Vance sighed and shook his head. He waved his assistant back to her desk.

"What can I do for you today Agent Gibbs?" Vance said sarcastically.

"I can't keep doing this. I have to leave." Gibbs announced.

Vance moved forward in his chair and stared at the other man intently. "Where are you going?"

"Mexico, back to spend time with Franks."

As much as Gibbs wound him up he was an excellent agent who had been through a lot. "How long will you be gone?"

Gibbs just stared at him.

TBC

N/B Not sure if this was based around a specific time, but if I have messed up the timelines it is now AU lol


	7. Chapter 7

I have a short story on kindle with a group from my creative writing course. Different variety of stories from plays, to life writing and a mix of fiction. These are the UK and US amazon sites that they are on. They don't cause a lot. Please support us would be very welcome. It gives up hope in not giving up on our writing and me to continue with my novel. Sorry about the spaces but FF does not like links lol.

www . .uk /assignments-creative-students-Collection-ebook/dp/B00BEZC2EM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1360770672&sr=8-1

www. / assignments-creative-students-Collection-ebook/dp/ B00BEZC2EM/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1360766940&sr=1-1&keywords=578+collection

I am terrified about my short story and if people will like it or not. Now back on to our regular programming. Damn cold weather has been causing havoc with my knees and I am in so much pain. I am trying to catch up and complete these five stories that I have been working on.

Chapter Seven

Gibbs cries out in alarm, and shoots into a sitting position. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It was the same nightmare that he is always having now. He turns and places his feet onto the ground and hides his head in his hands. He then starts to cry, Gibbs can't stop the tears from falling. He has the same nightmare since what happened with Tony.

_It's a dark and he is walking alone, he knows that he needs to find someone. This person needs his help desperately. Gibbs his a voice calling for help, he runs as fast as his legs can take him and there is Tony being pulled into the dark by an unknown creature. Gibbs forces himself to follow his friend into the darkness. He knows he has to save Tony from the monster. The next thing he sees is Tony lying naked on an alter. Something in black cloak is slamming into him over and over again. Tony is reaching out crying for Gibbs to help him. Gibbs runs over and pulls the thing back, the hood falls of the head of the creature and there he stares into his own blue eyes._

Gibbs wipes away the tears and forces himself to stand up. Just like he has always done since the dreams had started, he tries to forget the nightmare, where he is the one that every night abuses, rapes Tony. He looks over at the cloak, 6am. He can't keep living like this it is slowing killing him. He is glad that he is leaving, this will give him the chance to clear his mind. Gibbs hopes that they all can forgive him, especially Tony.

Gibbs grabs his cell and presses speed dial. "Hi Duck, can you come over. It's important." He pauses for a moment. "Ok, see you soon."

XXXXX

Tony slowly opened his eyes and stretched. He opened his mouth to yawn when suddenly his face paled. He slapped one hand over his mouth and made it to the toilet just in time to be sick. His heart pounded in fear, tears fell from his eyes as he continued to be ill. Tony's hands were gripping the toilet rim so hard that they were as white as the porcelain they were holding.

XXXXX

"Hello Jethro, how can I help you this morning? Is everything alright?" Ducky asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"No, not really. I've spoken to Leon Duck." Gibbs stated.

Ducky didn't like the sound of this. "You spoke to him about what exactly?"

"I can't keep going on like this. Tony's left he won't even see me. He's says it's got nothing to do with what happened. How can I believe that when I don't ever see him." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I'm taking a leave of absence. I'm going to Mexico. "

Ducky stared at him, trying to figure out the right thing to say. "Jethro, you need to trust Tony when he says it's not you. Let me talk to him before you make any decisions."

"Duck, it's too late. My flight is booked I leave tomorrow. Will you keep an eye on the house for me." Gibbs waited for Ducky to nod. "Tell Tony, I'm sorry about everything. Hopefully we can talk when I get back."

"Ok Jethro," Ducky looked at his watch. "Oh my I'm going to be late."

Jethro nodded and watched Ducky leave. "If I come back." He sighed.

XXXXX

Tony glared at Maddie as he sulked sitting in bed. She couldn't help but chuckle as she gave him some ginger ale.

He took the drink and stared at it suspiciously. "What is it?"

Maddie just shook her head. "It's ginger ale. Ginger is good for morning sickness. Tony you should be happy this is a normal side effect."

"I hate throwing up." He grumbled as he took a sip of the drink and then waited to feel ill again. Nothing happened. "Ok."

"I suggest you keep some snacks and the ginger ale here. Have a snack before you go to sleep and it might, I mean might, help keep away the morning sickness. Nothing is guaranteed." She laughed.

XXXXX

Abby watched Ducky walk around a corner. Her face scrunched in confusion.

"What are you up to Ducky?" She whispered to herself as she carefully followed him.

Peeking her head around a corner she could see him pull out his cell phone. Abby ducked back behind the wall as he turned around.

She could no longer see him, but she could still hear him.

"Tony, it's Ducky. I uhh have some news about Jethro."

Abby stood quietly, she wanted to find out what was going on, because there was something hinky in the air.

XXXXX

"Oh, he is." Tony felt as if he were going to cry. He couldn't believe Gibbs was going again. "No Ducky, I can't tell him. Not now, I mean I don't want to sound as if I am an old fashioned woman, but I don't want to trap him. That is what I would be doing if I said anything. This is something he obviously needs to do. I just hope he comes back. Thank you for letting me know. Ohh, also, I am not happy. Why you ask, morning sickness. Yes that is what Maddie said. Ok, talk later Ducky." He pulled his cell from his ear and collapsed on the bed. Tony curled up and cried. He had never felt so alone and so much like a freak before.

XXXXX

"Being sick Anthony is normal for your condition. This is a good thing. Well she is quite correct. Goodbye my dear boy and take care of yourself. I will be in touch soon." Ducky sighed and shook his head. He turned and there with her arms folded across her chest was Abby. Ducky could see that she was very unhappy and angry by the glare she was sending his way.

"What do you mean Gibbs is leaving us again and what is Tony's condition. What the hell is going on?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ducky just stared at Abby, his mouth open and eyes wide. "Please wait a moment my dear." He pushed a button and placed the phone next to his ear. "Tony, yes uhhhh something has come up." He paused. "Abby heard a few things, nothing specifically and she is currently, I believe the term is, glaring at me. Are you sure? Ok, I will let her know. We'll see you soon."

"Well at you going to explain?" Abby asked as she stood tapped her foot and her hands rested on her hips.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone anything about Anthony when you see him." Abby opened her mouth, but Ducky stopped her. "This is extremely important Abby, you cannot tell anyone, especially Gibbs. This is something you have to do for him, can you do this as his friend."

Abby nodded. "I can and I promise, what about Gibbs?" She asked as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Jethro has had a difficult time dealing with everything that happened. He's going to go to Mexico for a bit, to try and sort his head out."

"How long? Is he coming back?" Abby fought back the tears; her family was falling apart again.

"I don't know Abigail, but it is something that he needs to do and we have to support him." Ducky watched as Abby nodded. He held out his arms and she walked into them wrapping her arms around his waist. "It will all turn out ok, my dear."

"I hope so Ducky, I hope so."

XXXXX

Gibbs couldn't say goodbye to anyone. He needed to get away now. He knew that Ducky was going to come by and keep an eye on his house for him. Gibbs bent down and laid an envelope on the table, he rubbed his thumb across the name. Tony. He hoped that his friend understood and that one day they could get back to the friendship they had once. Gibbs also had to deal with the fact that Tony had feelings for him, well ones of a sexual nature anyway. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

This was something he had to do for himself, to save himself.

XXXXX

It had been two days before Abby and Ducky headed off to see Tony. She couldn't wait to see him and find out what was going on. Everything was different at work. Ziva and McGee had been put on a different team until things with Gibbs had been sorted out. She hated that her family was being ripped apart like this. Abby hoped that Tony had a very good reason for leaving them like this.

Ducky stopped the car in front of Tony's house and turned to look at the young woman. "Abby, don't forget your promise."

"I won't Ducky; it had better be a damn good reason though." She muttered and watched as Ducky smiled.

"It is." Ducky chuckled at the confused look she gave him.

XXXX

Tony smiled as he heard the back door open. Maddie and Ducky were the only two with the key code to get around to the back. It was always left open so his two friends could come in when they needed to. They had started to do this as Tony had started to take naps during the day. He smiled when he remembered Maddie telling him that this was part of the way his body coped with being pregnant. This time it was different, Abby was here. He genuinely hoped that she was ok with this. Tony knew how hard it had been on her last time Gibbs, or he had gone. Their little Abby hated change.

Tony stood and watched her come in and to look around the homey room. He had now brought this place, and it seemed as if this was where he was going to raise his child. He held out his hands, and before he could indicate that he wanted a hug, she was in them holding him tight.

"I missed you so much Tony. What's going on? You look fine?" She pulled back and glared at him.

"You'd better sit down for this." Tony sat down, and she followed suit.

"Tony, you're starting to worry me." Abby's eyes were wide, her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Well Abby, we worked out why Gibbs and I were picked." Tony paused for a moment. "Actually Gibbs was only chosen because he spent a lot of time with me."

"Why did they want this horrible thing to happen to you?" Abby asked.

Tony looked at Ducky and smiled. He placed a hand on his stomach. "It's not a horrible thing. Abby, I'm pregnant."

Abby opened and closed her mouth and then turned to look at the elderly man. "Ducky?"

"It's true my dear." His voice was soft.

Abby turned and pulled Tony into her arms hugging him again. "Wait that means Gibbs is the father. Why didn't you tell him? He would have stayed."

"Abby, he still thinks that he raped me. How do you think he is going to see this child? He needs to get over that first. Gibbs needs to see me as Tony again, not his victim. We haven't even touched on the fact that he may not want another child after what happened to Kelly, let alone if he wanted one with me."

"Can you see why Anthony needed to keep this a secret?"

Abby nodded, reached over and laid a hand on his stomach. "Auntie Abby promises to help keep you safe and if that means keeping it all a secret that is what she will do." Abby whispered to his stomach. She looked up at Tony. "Have you had any scans yet? I have to be able to come and see you lots. If not we have to talk all the time and you have to send me pictures of you getting bigger. I promise I'll hide them so no one else can see."

"Breathe Abby; I'm having my first scan tomorrow. You're both staying here tonight, right? Of course, I'm going to keep in touch, and we'll see about the pictures." Tony grinned after he answered all of her questions.

Abby stared at him and frowned. "How are you going to get the scan? How are you going to get it out?" Her already pale face became whiter.

"Well, we are dealing with one problem at a time. We decided that Maddie's surgery needed some new equipment." Tony paused at the confusion on Abby's face. "Maddie is my friend, the doctor who found out I was expecting. There is something you can do for me."

"Name it." Abby grinned; she was so happy that she was now a part of all of this.

"Well now that you are here, and you will be quicker at it than me. I need to find relatives on my mother's side. Who they are and where, I need to find out if this is genetically linked to them. I don't really want to go and ask my dad, we're not on speaking terms."

"Why not? I thought you guys were getting closer." She liked his dad, Senior always made her smile.

"Well, he made a lot of money and gave me some. I have enough that I don't have to worry about working ever again, and this one," he taps at his stomach, "will never worry either. I found out I was pregnant not long after he gave it to me. I had moved here when he called and asked for it back for a business deal. It seemed as if he had already gone through his, I said no, and he is no longer talking to me. Abby I have to make sure that this one is going to be ok. That's why I bought the equipment for Maddie and this house. I…" He stopped and shrugged his shoulders.

"You did the right thing Tony and it's your dad's fault for going through his own like that. You have responsibilities now." Abby's replied softly. "Ok, tell me where your computer is; let's get started on one Anthony DiNozzo's family tree."

XXXXX

Gibbs looked out over the ocean. It was beautiful here, but he feels empty. Something is off, and he's not sure what it is. He came here to deal with what happened so he could go back, to be able to see Tony and not feel disgusted.

"Hey probie, so what brings you back here? You lose your memory again?"

Gibbs turned to look at Mike Franks. "No, something happened, and unfortunately, I remember it all." With that, he looked away and stared back over the water again.

"Well, if you need to talk." Mike muttered as he walked away.

One of the things that Gibbs liked about Mike was that he didn't push and that was what he needed now. He loved Ducky, but that man would go on and on to get his point across. Gibbs had no idea on how to start working through this. Gibbs went to walk back to the cabin when he saw two people who walked hand in hand. He smiled and thought of Shannon as they got closer he could see it was two men.

"Love is love." Gibbs whispered and left the two men for their romantic stroll.

XXXXX

Tony sat down and stared at the family tree that Abby had made for him. It hadn't taken her long at all. Now he wished he hadn't asked because this meant he would have to go and see them. A lot of the family didn't live too far away. Tony was amazed by that, maybe he had walked past them and never knew.

Abby and Ducky weren't going to be there long tomorrow. Abby had a phone call, and they needed her in. She explained that she was out of town and would get back later tomorrow. It was good to see her, and Tony knew that she would keep this a secret. He couldn't help, but smile, Abby was so excited to be an auntie. At least that was now two people from his NCIS life that wanted to continue to be a part of his and his child's life. Tony would tell the others at some point, and he just hoped that they will take it just as well.

Tony reached over and placed the paper on his bedside cabinet. He snuggled down under his duvet and stared at the empty space next to him. He reached over and rubbed his hands over it wishing that Gibbs would be the one laying there. He had mentioned that he wanted to have sex with Gibbs, but he never told anyone how he truly felt. He was hopelessly head over heels in love with his ex- boss. The most stubborn, pain in the ass of a man to ever exist. Tony knew it wouldn't be long before his heart was going to be shattered, and he knew that it would never be whole again. His friends, the people he considered family and his child would have to be enough. Tony was at least honest with himself, which meant he knew hewas never going to have Gibbs. Even though his mind told him that, his heart still held a glimmer of hope which one day would be extinguished.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tony led Ducky and Abby to the surgery where Maddie was waiting for them. He always went in the back way. The ultra-sound was sitting there waiting for them. Tony knew that this was quite early for a normal pregnancy, but because he was a man this was so far from normal.

Maddie stood at the door waiting, a smile on her face.

"Hey Maddie, this is Abby." Tony introduced the two ladies.

"I've heard so much about you Abby. It's finally nice to meet you."

Abby grinned. "Well, I hope that I start hearing more about you since I don't know anything. We were busy talking about the little one."

"I am sure you will." She moved over to Ducky and gave him a hug. Then she did the same to Tony. "Come on this way, everything is set up."

They all followed her through, Abby bouncing as she did.

"This is so exciting." She muttered and then heard everyone laugh.

Maddie opened the door to a neutral coloured room.

Tony looked around and knew that this is one of the places he would be seeing a lot of. So far Maddie had done everything for him at home. That was now about to change.

"On the bed Tony." Maddie ordered.

Tony moved over and sat on the bed. Abby bent down grabbed his legs and helped him to lie down.

"Abby, I'm not an invalid." Tony said with a laugh.

"I know, but I just want to help." She said with a grin.

"I know." With that Tony laid back and lifted up his shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down over his flat stomach wondering when he would start to show.

Maddie came around and stood on the other side of the bed beside the ultrasound machine. She carefully with gloved hands places the gel substance on his stomach and laughs when he jumps.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not, and you could have warned me it was going to be cold." Tony whined.

"Suck it up DiNozzo." Abby said with a grin.

Maddie placed the transducer over the gel and started to move it. They all turned to stare at the screen. Tony was transfixed at what was going on inside of him.

"Oh my." Ducky muttered.

"Well, uhhhh." Maddie whispered.

Tony and Abby looked at each other. "Is there something wrong?" He asked carefully.

Ducky turned and smiled at him. "No, my dear boy nothing is wrong. It seems as if…." He turned to look at Maddie. "You tell him; after all you are his physician."

"Thank you Ducky." She smiled at the elderly man and then she turned her attention to her patient and friend. "Well Tony, you're having twins."

Abby squealed and then suddenly stopped at the whiteness of Tony's face.

"T.t. ." He stuttered.

Maddie gently touched his face. "Tony look at me." She waited until he faced her. "Are you ok? You're not feeling faint or anything?"

"Uhhh no," his eyes darted back to the screen. "Just shocked and only Gibbs being such an overachiever had to get me pregnant with twins." Tony joked, but they all could see that it hadn't wholly sunk in.

Maddie turned back to the screen and reached out with her hand pointing out the two babies. "Everything is looking normal Tony, considering you're a man." She laughed as did the others. Tony continued to stare at the screen at his children. "Tony, Tony." Maddie repeated. He finally glanced around at her. "I do need to talk about what we do next, do you want that to be in private?"

Tony looked at his two friends and smiled. "No, it can be done in front of them. They're my only support at the moment."

"Ok, I know you're only a month along, but I feel that it is crucial to check things as soon as we can. When you are nine weeks, I'll do a Chorionic villus sampling, obviously through the abdomen."

"Why what is it?" Tony asked.

"It is a test for genetic problems." Maddie held up her hand to stop Tony from talking. "I don't think there will be any, but because of the situation I would rather be cautious. Now I will tell you about the possible risks. There is a remarkably small chance of risk of miscarriage. Apart from a risk of miscarriage, there is a risk of infection and amniotic fluid leakage. There is also a mild risk of Limb Reduction Defects, with the risk being higher the earlier the procedure is carried out.

Tony stared at her not know what to think. "What is amniotic fluid leakage?"

"This is where amniotic fluid leak can develop into a condition known as oligohydramnios, which is low amniotic fluid level. If the resulting oligohydramnios is not treated and the amniotic fluid continues to leak it can result in the baby developing hypoplastic lung, which is under developed lungs."

"I….." Tony didn't know what to think.

"I think we honestly have to do this. Everything that is happening is different because you're male. I need to make sure that I do everything to find out what is going on with you. One thing good about our situation is that I will be following you closely, and I do see you on a daily basis. Now you do have five weeks to research, you can talk to Ducky and me, ask as many questions as you want. If we do go ahead with the CVS, we'd also be able to find out the sexes of your babies." Maddie reached out and held his hand.

"Take your time and think about it Anthony." Ducky's voice was soft, and it relaxed Tony a little.

"So, would you like a picture of the scan Tony?" Maddie asked, knowing how frightened and how much research he was going to do.

Tony grinned at her. "Yes, I would."

"Can I have one please?" Abby raised her hand and asked.

"What about you Ducky?" Maddie offered.

"If you don't mind, I would love one." Ducky smiled.

Tony knew that Abby and Ducky wanted to be a part of it as much as they could. They were doing their best to stand in for Gibbs. His heart ached as he thought of the older man. He wished he'd told him he loved him and had for years, but he couldn't say anything. Not with everything that had happened. Hell, he didn't know if Gibbs was even attracted to men.

"Not a problem, if you just all wait here." She pressed a button on the ultra sound machine and handed Tony some tissues so he could wipe his stomach. Maddie was so glad that the ultrasound looked normal. So far everything was fine with her friend. She still had to figure out how to organise the surgery in secret. Maddie would think of something she was not going to let Tony down or make him or his children part of a circus act that she knew would happen if the media found out about it.

Tony watched as Maddie left, his mind still reeling on everything that she said. Abby could see the fear in his eyes and hated the fact that she and Ducky had to leave soon. She reached over, hugged him and then squealed in his hear.

"We're having twins." She said excitedly.

Tony and Ducky both laughed at her.

XXXXX

Gibbs was dragged out of his dream. His bed sheet was on the floor, his naked body glistening with sweat. His heart was pounding. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He glanced down at his body, and his chest and stomach were splattered partly with dots and strands of opalescent white fluid, other parts had become clear and watery. The smell of chlorine reeked in the air.

Gibbs couldn't believe it he had a wet dream about Tony. He rubbed his hand across his face.

"Fuck!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

N/B I know that Tony has mentioned some relatives in NCIS, but I have decided to use made up ones. That is mainly because of the nature of this story lol.

Chapter Ten

Tony stood on the steps of a looming house. He knew that the Paddington's hated his father. That his mother had married beneath her. To be honest, how he had been acting or had acted towards his own son, it was understandable.

He hoped that they would see him, and have some kind of information that would shed some light on who would know about their family biology. Tony honestly hoped it was to do with them and not his father. That was a conversation he was not ready for, and never would be.

The heavy wooden door finally opened, and a man stood there. They old fashioned looking outfit made it clear that he was the butler.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked politely.

"I was hoping that you could. My name is Anthony DiNozzo Junior, and I have a." Tony paused for a moment trying to find the best way to describe it without giving too much away, "medical problem. It's hereditary and just wondering if I could get some information on it. Then I'll leave and never bother you again." Tony grinned at the man, whose expression never changed.

"Please come inside Mr DiNozzo, I will see if anyone will speak to you."

"Thank you."

Tony followed the older man in and as soon as he was directed into the library he sat down. "This is stupid." He muttered to himself.

It didn't take long before the doors opened, and three men and two women came in and stared at him curiously. The oldest man walked forward.

"We don't have money for you or your father." He said curtly.

"I don't want your money, and my father has disowned me, again." Tony stood as he spoke.

The man frowned as he walked towards Tony. "I'm Simon Paddington. You're not after any money? You don't seem very much like your father."

Tony laughed. "I have always felt my father was disappointed in me when I didn't go into 'the family business', and chose my own career." He knew that he had to be honest with them; he genuinely did need their help.

"So what did you do instead?" Simon asked as he sat down and waited for Tony to do the same.

"I joined the police force and about 10 years ago I started working for NCIS. The reason I'm here is why I am no longer working for them, very hard to explain only three other people know this."

"What is this 'medical problem' you think we would know something about?" Simon asked curiously. They would check out Tony's story, but he did seem sincere.

"I'm pregnant." Tony blurted out.

"How?" Simon asked, shook his head and laughed. "You can't just get pregnant, not just like that."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "My boss, he is also a friend were out drinking. It seemed that we were drugged. When we woke up the next day we were both in hospital with no memories of what happened. From what everyone said it looked as if he raped me, but we had specific drugs in our systems. Now, I didn't know about this. What I need to know is who have you told and why in hell would they come after me?"

"Your friend, are you sure his is not part of this?"

"Gibbs?" Tony laughed. "No, he's not. He has no idea about this. Gibbs has gone; he hates himself because he feels as if he raped me."

"I'm sorry Tony." Simon reached out and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Mr Paddington. Gibbs has not had an easy life, not sure if he wants another child. He is a good man though, under the bastard exterior." Tony laughed. His heart ached at the thought of the man he was in love with. He would have loved for him, Gibbs and these two children to be a family.

"Well, I think maybe you should call me Simon or Uncle Simon. It's your choice."

"Let's start off with Simon, you may still hate me. I can be extremely annoying ask anyone, who has actually met me." Tony laughed.

"So how far along are you with the little one?" Simon asked.

"It's little ones and just over a month." Tony placed a hand over his stomach.

Simon's eyes widened. "You're having twins?"

"Yeah, Gibbs is an over achiever."

Simon laughed. "Ok, not many people know about our genetic history. I can think of a few people, but we will find out for you. You are family, and we protect each other." He couldn't believe how much his attitude changed from checking up on Tony to make sure what he said was true, to the desire to protect his nephew from an unknown danger. "Myself and my partner Michael we got pregnant, but there as an accident. The child died, and I had to have surgery. I was unable to have any more."

Tony's mouth fell open. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"So far none of the other males have wanted to give it a go." Simon said glancing over at his family members and grinned. The women chuckled at how uncomfortable they looked.

"Well, not saying it would have been my first choice. Now, I can't imagine not having them. I never considered getting rid of them. I couldn't."

Simon smiled at him. "What about a doctor?"

"I went to see a friend after I came out of the hospital. She wanted to run some tests of her own to make sure I was ok. That was how we found out. I do have some money, the reason my father disowned me, again. I bought an ultrasound for her surgery things like that. We have to figure out getting them out. Which I am avoiding thinking about." Tony said with a grin.

"We can help with the surgery, that's not a problem. Can I get your doctors details please?" Simon waited for Tony to nod. "Who else knows?"

"The only others are Ducky and Abby."

"Ducky and Abby?"

"Dr Donald Mallard, the NCIS medical examiner and Abigail Sciuto is the forensics specialist and both good friends, more like family actually."

"I'm glad you have some good friends. It doesn't sound like you are close with your father?" Simon wanted to know.

"I love him, he is my dad. I inherited some of his skills; it made me extraordinarily good at undercover work. We have tried to become closer, but something more pressing always comes up. One of his business deals came through, and he gave me a lot of money. Then this happened. Not long after I got a phone call from him asking for it back. I said no. He didn't ask what is wrong, just said he wanted nothing to do with me. Not the first time it has happened though."

Simon had always hated Anthony DiNozzo Senior but never more so than right at this minute. "When did he disown you before that?"

"I was twelve. Don't remember the details now, but I obviously did something he didn't agree with. He'll either come back, and have forgotten about it, or he'll forget me. He did that before many times. Once was when we were on holiday, and he left me at the hotel for two days."

Simon turned around to look at his family, and their mouths were open with shock as well.

"I'm so sorry Tony."

Tony frowned at him. "What for?"

"We disowned your mother because of your father was her choice. But, we should have kept an eye on her and you. You were an innocent child. We neglected you as well." Simon lowered his eyes.

Tony reached out and touched his hand. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, and despite my father I've had a good life, a lot of the time. I've also had horrendous times." He paused for a moment as something occurred to him.

"Tony?" Simon questioned.

"Sorry, just thinking of a medical problem I had a long time ago. I seriously should tell Maddie."

The door opened, and an incredibly good looking man walked in. "You called Simon; you said it was an emergency."

"Thank you Justin for coming so quickly." Simon turned to Tony. "This is Justin Webster; he is the surgeon I mentioned. He knows more about our medical history than anyone. His family and ours have been friends for a terribly long time. Justin this is Tony DiNozzo junior, my nephew. He's also pregnant."

Justin stared at Tony. He could see parts of the family in Tony's face, but he guessed he looked more like his father. Tony was a singularly handsome man indeed. "It's nice to meet you Tony, I heard you say something about a medical problem you had?"

"Yeah, I got the plague."

Justin paused, "The plague."

"That's correct; I have very scared lungs because of it."

"Well now that we know we can act accordingly." Justin handed Tony his card. "I look forward to getting to know you, a lot better."

Simon shook his head, Justin always flirted, but the way he looked at Tony was different. This was something new, and he hoped it would not cause problems from his newly found nephew.

XXXXX

He stood outside and watched as DiNozzo walked into the imposing house.

"They will all pay." He whispered it was a shame that someone who had nothing to do with what had happened was going to have to die. He made sure that he didn't feel guilty for that. He was also going to make a lot of money. "I hope they all suffer when you die DiNozzo, and they realise it was their fault in the first place.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tony sat on his bed and looked at the photo album his Uncle Simon had given to him. He stared mesmerised at all these people he didn't know. He found memories of his mother's that she never told him about because she died so early in his life. Tony couldn't believe it, he now had a blood family that understood and knew what he talked about whenever he mentioned his medical condition.

He had already talked Maddie's ear off about them, and Tony couldn't wait for Ducky and Abby to come visit. Then he could tell them as well. He knew Abby would go back and do some more researching, she would have done it anyway, but he knew she would be more over-protective as he had a couple of buns in the oven.

Gibbs would be happy to know that he had new family members. The smile fell from Tony's face as he thought about the man he was in love with, that father of his children. He hoped one day that Gibbs would come back and be ready to accept all three of them into his life. From this day onwards Tony came as a package deal, which included two kids, yet to be born, family members he doesn't know and downright nosey friends.

Tony rubbed his hand over his stomach; it was an action that soothed him. "You two are going to have a great life." He mumbled as he laid the photo album on the side and curled up on the large bed. His eyes slowly drifting shut with an image of Gibbs holding him his arms and kissing him. As Tony floated into dreams, a sweet smile was on his face.

XXXXX

Abby stared at the ultrasound; she had kept it either in her bag or pocket. It went everywhere with her. It was her good luck charm, and with her holding this Tony was always with her.

"Something you are trying to say Abby?" McGee asked from her side as he stared down at the picture.

"Are you with, uhhhh child?" Ziva asked and then she turned to McGee. "I did get that correct?"

"You did."

Abby walked forward and turned to them, a scowl on her pretty face. "No, I'm not pregnant, a friend of mine is. Are you happy now?" She put the scan into her pocket and turned back to the computer.

"Are you ok Abby? You have been really happy and it's the first time since –"McGee suddenly stopped

"Since Tony and Gibbs left you mean." Abby sighed. "I miss them."

"Maybe we can contact Tony and see if he would like to meet up?"

Abby eyes opened wide, and she was glad that she was still facing away from them. "You heard what Tony said. He'll never forgive us if we break our promise. I uhhhh have to get back to work." She dismissed them.

XXXXX

Ziva and McGee headed towards the elevator and pressed the button.

"Something is wrong about this McGee. Does Abby not seem her usual self to you?

"I totally agree, but what can we do?" McGee asked.

"We will talk to Ducky and keep an eye on her." Ziva muttered as the elevator door opened.

XXXXX

Abby watched as the two waited for the elevator and grabbed the phone.

"Ducky, it's Abby. I think we may have a problem."

XXXXX

Ducky placed down the phone and immediately put the scan in his pocket. He was glad that Abby called him to let him know about Timothy and Ziva; they would have to be extra careful.

Just then McGee and Ziva walked in.

"Hello, what can I do for you two? I don't have a body here at the moment, so it can't be anything to do with a new case. Is there an old one you are looking into possibly?" Ducky managed to stop himself frowning as he realised that he didn't sound like himself either.

"Uhhh, no we just came from Abby. She seems a little odd, do you know if anything has happened?" McGee asked.

"Not to my knowledge Timothy, why don't you ask Abby?"

Before he could answer Palmer rushed in. "Sorry for interrupting, but Dr Mallard we have to go, there is a body waiting for us."

"Of course Mr Palmer," Ducky smiled at him. He looked back at Ziva and McGee. "Give her a few days, you know how Abby is. If she is still acting funny ask her again."

Ziva and McGee watched as he left them alone in autopsy.

"Is he acting weird as well?" McGee asked.

"We will keep an eye on both of them. If they don't tell us what is wrong, in a couple of days then we will begin to investigate." Ziva eyed the door way in which Ducky had left thoughtfully.

XXXXX

Gibbs could feel Tony's hands on him. They skimmed over his bare skin, but didn't touch him where he wanted them to most. His cock was so hard, and all he wanted was Tony's hand or mouth anything so he could cum. His breath caught in his throat as he felt strong male fingers wrap around his erection and then he felt himself slide against something. He opened his eyes, and there was Tony. He was straddled over his body and slowly pushing Gibbs' cock into his body.

This was how it was supposed to happen, how it should feel.

"Jethro," Tony whispered. "All you had to do was ask, I would never deny you anything especially not myself. I love you." Tony's head went back as suddenly Gibbs was engulfed in that tight channel.

"I wish our first time could have been different. I love you to Tony." Gibbs closed his eyes so he could feel everything.

XXXXX

Gibbs' eyes shot open as he sat up in bed. His body covered in sweat, and the blanket tenting because of this throbbing cock.

"Damn it." He muttered as he went to the bathroom to deal with it. He would not think about Tony while he stroked himself to a climax.

XXXXX

Franks stood out on the beach and smoked. He knew when Gibbs had come out. It had started to get old, and it was time they talked.

"Another nightmare Probie? Was DiNozzo hurt?" Franks asked as soon as Gibbs was next to him.

"Why did you ask about DiNozzo?" Gibbs wanted to know. He wondered how Frank had guessed all his problems had to do with his senior field agent.

"Every night you all out his name and not all of them are nightmares. A bit old aren't you for a sexual crisis." Franks turned to him and grinned. That was when he noticed the look on his friends face. "Something else happened, didn't it?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "We were both drugged; it looked as if I had raped him. Neither of us remembers though."

"How did they know it was you then, or that it was rape?" Franks asked.

"When we were found I was still inside him, and there was blood, a lot. Tony hadn't been prepared, from what I was told."

"What did DiNozzo say about all of this?"

"He doesn't believe it was rape, not by me anyway. Tony said that we were both violated and he knew this because if I wanted sex with him, he would have said yes."

"So what do you think?"

"I feel as if I raped him. That I forced myself on him. I'm afraid to be near him in case I do it again." Gibbs stammered.

"Bullshit, the kid was right you were both forced into that position against your will. You ain't afraid you will do it again. You're just being a chicken shit, because of the feelings you have for that boy. So don't try to put it any other way. You need to work out what you feel for DiNozzo and work it out. He ain't gonna wait around for you forever you know."

Gibbs turned and looked at Franks. The fear was clearly on his face, and the smell of it came off him like waves and Mike thought he could drown in it.

"I'm in love with him." Gibbs replied the tone in his voice made it sound like the end of the world as he knew it.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

N/B sorry these will be short, but I do want to keep posting. I have the pre-assessment for my op tomorrow and my knee op is on the 23rd. The pain is a lot worse have more painkillers that do knock me out.

Chapter Twelve

Tony sighed he was now nine weeks pregnant, and he had his CVS. He discussed things with Maddie, Ducky and Abby and agreed that because of the unusual situation it was the best thing to do. Now he was awaited the results. Tony knew that Abby and Ducky waited from a phone call from him to let them know how the babies were and what sex they were. Tony grinned he was so scared, nervous and excited. Once he knew the sexes he could start decorating the nursery.

The door opened and in walked Maddie. It was her lunch hour, so he had the food on the table and waited for her.

"Well?" Tony asked.

Maddie chuckled. "They are fine, no genetic diseases at all."

Tony sighed in relief, he was so happy about that. "What are they?"

"You're having a boy and a girl." Maddie laughed out loud as Tony paled.

"Oh god, how am I meant to be a parent to either sex, let alone both? Look at who my father is!"

"Take deep slow breaths Tony. It will be fine; I'll be there so will Abby and Ducky. Tony you are a good man, you're going to be a fantastic father." Maddie paused for a moment. "What about Gibbs?"

"No, I'm not telling him, not yet. He is in Mexico trying to get his head together once if he comes back and he is thinking better, then I will tell him. I can't drop this bombshell on him; it might push him over the edge."

"I don't agree, but I will respect your wishes."

"Thanks Maddie, eat up." Tony grinned at her. He was having a boy and a girl. He couldn't wait until he told Ducky and Abby.

XXXXX

Gibbs sighed as he walked into his house; everything had been kept clean and tidy. He had called Ducky before he left to make sure there was some food and necessities when he arrived there.

First of all he needed to rest, and then he needed to find and talk to Tony. That was something he was still worried about. How would Tony react to his declaration? Gibbs knew that Tony was attracted to him, wanted him, but there was nothing about feelings of love.

Gibbs was just too damn tired to think about this now. It would become clearer after some sleep, that was what he had kept telling himself, and one day it would actually be true. He dragged his feet up the stairs and collapsed on the bed fully clothed.

XXXXX

Tony walked outside and over to his car, once there he unlocked the door and opened it. Leaning on the roof he pulled out his cell phone and called Abby. He knew that Ducky would be with here, they were both desperately waiting to hear the results and what sex the twins were going to be.

XXXXX

Abby and Ducky had the phone and speaker and were sitting in Ducky's car. They had gone out for lunch at this time so they could be alone for the phone call.

"So how did it go my boy?" Ducky asked.

"What are we having?" Abby shouted over his voice.

They both grinned as they heard Tony chuckle.

"Well...hey what are you…get off me….Abby, Ducky help….."

Abby and Ducky looked at each other in horror as the line went dead. Ducky immediately called another number.

XXXXX

Maddie ran outside phone in hand and ran over to Tony's car. It was unlocked, the door was open, and Tony's cell was on the ground.

She lifted her phone to her ear. "He's gone."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

N/B Sorry for the delay in updates, but is in a lot of pain, and I am going to try and update my stories, even if it is just a short chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

Ducky grabbed his phone and dialled the two people he knew who could help them.

"We need your help, Tony is in trouble. Get to the garage and follow us. Abby will be with me, no we have made arrangements for her not to be in the office. Please stop questioning me and do it, if you aren't there I will assume you won't help and Abigail, and I will deal with it ourselves." With that Ducky hung up.

XXXXX

The man smiled down at Anthony DiNozzo, he reached over and touched his stomach. Slowly the man moved his hand up until he traced the outline of Tony's lips.

"I didn't realise how handsome you were close up." He whispered. "Maybe we can have some first."

XXXXX

Abby and Ducky were driving down to see Maddie, they had already contacted Ziva and McGee.

"Do you think we should have told them everything first?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, let's wait until we get there and see what the situation is. If there is no word on Tony, then I believe we must tell them. If nothing else, it will explain the urgency that the rest of us will be showing."

"Ducky, Tony and the babies will be ok, won't they?" Abby's voice became quiet and scared.

Ducky reached out and grabbed her hand. "I do hope so Abigail, I do hope so."

XXXXX

"What do you think has happened to Tony?" Ziva asked as she stared out the window concentrating on driving.

"I don't know it's weird that Ducky feels it is important. We are definitely missing something." McGee muttered.

"Well I hope we find out soon. I did try to call Tony, but there was no answer." Ziva paused for a moment. "McGee I am very concerned, I think that something is very wrong, and Tony is in a lot of trouble."

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's hope we are both wrong." McGee stared out of the window.

XXXXX

Gibbs lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew that he had to come back. It was the right thing to do, but what now? An image of Tony smiling came into his mind. That was what he genuinely needs to deal with. Gibbs grabbed his phone and dialled. No answer. He pulled it away from his ear and glared down at it. Gibbs then pressed another button and waited.

"Hey Ducky, I'm back. What's wrong?" Gibbs paled. "Where are you? Duck, you better tell me where you are now." Gibbs grabbed a pen and wrote down the information he was given. "Don't do anything until I get there." He turned off the phone and shoved it into his pocket, grabbed his keys and ran out to his car. He couldn't lose Tony, not now, not when he found out what the younger man meant to him.

XXXXX

Ziva crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Abby, Ducky and this new woman Maddie. She wondered if this were a new girlfriend of Tony's and if he were just trying to get away from this woman Ziva was going to be very unhappy, very unhappy indeed.

"What are we waiting for?" McGee asked.

"We are awaiting the arrival of one more person and then there is some information you all need. It is imperative that we find Anthony as soon as possible." Ducky told them.

A car skidded into the parking lot and screeched to a stop in a parking spot. The door opened, and their stood Gibbs. Ziva and McGee turned and looked at each other in shock.

"Gibbs." Abby shouted and ran across to him. As soon as she felt his arms go around her, she started to cry. "We have to find him Gibbs. We have to."

"We will Abs, don't worry, we will." Gibbs held her tightly for just a moment longer. Finally, he gently pushed her away, took her hand and they walked back over to where the others stood. Gibbs looked around and nodded to them.

"I have a place where we can all sit down." Maddie offered.

"We don't need to sit down." Gibbs growled he wanted to be out there looking for Tony.

"There are some things you need to know and Jethro, you will need to be seated for it." Ducky warned him.

Gibbs shook his head and followed the others; they sat down and frowned as he watched Abby, Ducky and this new woman Maddie talk to each other in whispers.

"What the hell is going on Duck?" Gibbs demanded.

"Ok." Ducky turned to look at the other three. "Tony didn't want any of you to know this at the moment, but you do need to know now."

"This is not Tony running away from a love affair because if it is…"

Abby interrupted her. "Ziva be quite, it's not just Tony that is in danger." She shrunk back as all eyes went to her.

"What do you mean Abby?" McGee wanted to know, there was something crucial that they had not been told yet.

"Well, there was a, I guess you could call it a side effect of what happened between Jethro and Anthony."

"What does this have to do with that?" Gibbs didn't want to go over that again.

"We worked out that whoever had drugged you both was out for Anthony. Jethro, you were dragged into it because of the amount of time he spent with you." Ducky tried to explain.

"Duck, spit it out." Gibbs muttered.

Maddie sighed. "Tony's pregnant with twins."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Everyone now turned to look at her.

'Who are you exactly?' Ziva wanted to know.

'Tony is a very old friend of mine and I, a long time ago, went out with one of his frat brothers. I was the one that found out he was expecting, I am his physician. This person who drugged you both knew more about Tony's family history than he did. It turns out with the right combination of drugs on both partners Tony can and did get pregnant. It comes from his mother's side of the family. Yes, we have been in touch with them, and they are doing what they can to help. They are trying to come up with names of people who knew about the family uhhhh medical situation.' Maddie tried to explain as much as she could do.

Ducky stood as he watched as Gibbs buried his head in his hands. He walked over to his old friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as he did so.

'Jethro, my friend how are you doing?' Ducky's asked softly.

'It was because how I acted that he couldn't tell me.' Gibbs replied sadly.

'No, Jethro it wasn't like that. Anthony knew that you had to sort you your own mind and heart first. He didn't want to add more stress into your life until he thought you could handle it.' Ducky paused for a moment. 'He also wasn't sure if you would want any children, especially with him.'

'I….to be honest I didn't want anymore. I was scared that I would lose them. Having children with Tony, and them be biological ours, it never even entered my mind.'

'And now?' Ducky asked, Jethro was one of his oldest friends, but his main concern was Tony and the children. The last thing he wanted was for Tony to be in any more stress and it may cause problems for the pregnancy. That was why they needed to find their friend immediately. He had no idea what this situation would do to Tony.

'I need to see him, it hasn't sunk in yet, so I don't know.' Gibbs paused for a moment. 'What are we having?'

'One of each.' Maddie replied and handed the small picture from the scan.

Gibbs ran his finger gently over the picture, and he remembered how happy he was when Shannon told them that they were going to have a baby.

'My children.' Gibbs whispered. He could have the life he wanted and children with the man he loved if only Tony felt the same way. 'We need to find him and now. If whoever took him had hurt Tony or had caused any problems for my children, they will pay for it.' Gibbs growled.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other, not sure what to say

'Are you two ok?' Abby asked, twinning her fingers nervously. She didn't know what she would do if they said no. She loved them both, but her concern was now going to be for Tony and the little ones

'Uhhh, not sure. I think I am.' McGee replied looking extremely confused. 'I'll feel better once we get Tony back and I can talk to him.'

'Ziva?' Abby asked.

'I am like McGee, let us get Tony back, and then we will go from there.' Ziva didn't know what to make of it. She used to think that at some point in the future, the two of them would get together. She had then started to notice how he didn't flirt with her so much; he never gazed at her a little longer than was appropriate. Now, she knew why. With everything that was going on Ziva knew that she would have to talk to Tony privately to sort out what she felt and also what he felt about her, all of this and of course, Gibbs.

'Why don't we head over to his uncle's house, they are setting up an room for us. It will have all the technology we need, and it is also private so no one will know what we are doing.' Ducky suggested. 'It also means that as soon as they find out, or have any thoughts on who could be involved we are all there. We'll obviously have to work around our jobs. Abby has had a family emergency, which I have verified so she will be our main point of contact. Jethro can work with her since; well he has just gotten back and officially is still off on leave.'

'Sounds like a plan Duckman.' Abby said with a grin. She seriously hoped that she wasn't going to lose any of them as friends because of this

Tony slowly came around, his head pounding. He managed to force his eyes open and look around the room. It was plain, nothing special about it.

'Ahhh Agent DiNozzo I see you are awake.' A voice said from a speaker. 'You are much more attractive in person; I think we can get to know each other exceptionally well.'

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Simon walked into the 'war room' as it had been christened and looked around. He was happy to see that Tony did have friends that cared for him dearly. He and the rest the family were going to do whatever they could do. He wanted to get to know his nephew better. His gaze landed on the older man. Simon could see why Tony was attracted to him; there was something about this Gibbs that drew you to him. Those steely blue eyes seemed to see directly into you.

'Mr Gibbs.' Simon said as he walked to the other man's side.

'Yes,' Gibbs stared at him waiting to know what this man wanted.

'I, uhhhh, would you mind if we talked privately for a moment? There are a few questions I would like to ask, and I would be more than happy to answer any you have.'

Gibbs nodded and followed the other person out. Abby watched them go and then turned to look at Ducky.

'Tony is going to be ok isn't he?'

'Of course he is we're going to make sure of that.' Ducky smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Simon shut the door as soon as Gibbs walked in and turned to him.

'Well,' Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest, 'you wanted to talk to me?'

'You know Tony well don't you.' Simon asked and then realises the situation they were in. 'I meant as a person, he's worked for you for a long time, right?'

'That's right, why?' Gibbs was confused at where this conversation was going.

'Could you tell me about him?' Simon asked. 'I know we're going to get him back, and I see how close you all are. He's my family, and I know nothing about him, but I want to.'

'I first met him in Baltimore,' Gibbs moved to a chair and sat in it smiling at the memories. 'I was undercover, and I needed him to arrest me.' He chuckled.

'Were you the reason he went to NCIS?' Simon sat in a chair opposite and leaned forward soaking in every little bit of information he could.

'I didn't have to tell DiNozzo my plan, he could read me. His partner Danny had no idea what was going on. He didn't put up with my shit then, he still doesn't. If he thinks I am wrong, he says so. There was a…,' Gibbs paused for a moment; 'problem and he had decided to move on. I invited him to NCIS, we were walking through the building him, and I told him I don't waste good, and he was, is good, very good. I pointed behind him, and it was the door to human resources.'

'What did he do?' Simon wanted to know.

'He went in, was accepted and trained up. Once he passed he joined my team.'

'You did all that didn't you?' Simon grinned as he saw the confused look on Gibbs' face. 'I mean you got him accepted and said that he was to join your team, right?'

'Yeah, I knew he was going to be amazing. I told his father once that Tony was the best young agent I have ever worked with, that hasn't changed.'

'You met his father?' Simon's voice cooled at little.

'Unfortunately.'

'You don't like him either?'

'I don't like the way he treated Tony. I hated that fact that they didn't have any kind of relationship so when Tony had the plague no one called his father.'

'He had the plague?' Simon asked to make sure he heard correctly.

'Tony can get into more trouble than anyone I know, he can also get himself out of it.'

'When did you realise that you were in love with him?' Simon wasn't going to say anything as he had heard how Tony had become pregnant. Now, talking with Gibbs there was no hesitation in his mind that this man did love his nephew. The shocked expression was also proof.

'I don't know it just happened so gradually. I've loved him for so long I don't know any other way of being.' Gibbs ducked his head and growled in anger at showing his true feelings to this complete stranger.

'When we get him back, you'd better tell him. I think he would love to know that the man he's in love with loves him back.' With that Simon stood and walked out of the door leaving Gibbs staring at him opened mouthed.

'Hi, I'm Justin, a friend of the families and a friend of Tony's. I hope to be a extremely close friend.' He said smoothly to the room.

Simon winced, this was just Justin's way, but no one here knew that.

'I wouldn't get my hopes up on that one.' Gibbs growled from the doorway.

Tony slowly turned to his side and then placed his hand on his stomach. He had no idea where he was and now was starting to feel sick to the stomach. This wasn't morning sickness, and he knew he had been drugged. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt his children.

'Jethro,' He sobbed. 'I wish I told you that I loved you and that we are going to have a family. Please don't let me be too late.' Closing his eyes and for the first time in years he prayed. He had stopped after his mother was taken and how his father had treated him. 'If anything happens to me please let the children live. He was and will be an incredible father and will love them with everything he is.' Tony hoped that he would get to see Gibbs again, but he had a dreadful feeling.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

N/B For Kate, make sure you stop reading before it becomes stupid o'clock in the morning hours.

Chapter Sixteen

Justin walked into the room and straight over to Gibbs and then smiled at him.

'So you're the father, the other father I mean.' Gibbs just stared at him, not saying a word. 'Well, I'll just…' Justin waved his hand around indicating that he would leave the older man alone. He made his way over to the gothic forensic scientist. This place that Tony use to work at was a strange place, with an odd assortment of people.

'Hi,' Abby smiled as soon as Justin walked to her side.

'Hi, I'm Justin. I'll be the surgeon when it comes time for the birth.' He held out his hand and waited for the other woman to take it.

Abby gripped hold of his hand and shook it hard.

'Hi, I'm Abby.' She chirped.

'At least you'll talk to me.' Justin muttered and watched as Abby frowned at him in confusion.

'What do you mean?' Abby wanted to know, it was obvious that she had missed something.

'He wouldn't even talk to me.' Justin nodded towards Gibbs.

'Oh, that's just Gibbs, it's nothing personal.' She chuckled.

'If you say so, I just wanted to know more about Tony. I met him briefly, and since I am going to be doing the caesarean, I just wanted to get to know a little more about him.'

'Oh really, well in that case it is great to meet you and Gibbs will unquestionably want to talk to you.'

'Why would that make a difference?' Justin queried.

'He'd want to make sure you're skilled enough. He's extremely protective of people he cares about, Tony, and I am probably at the top of a short list, with his father and closely followed by Ducky. There are others, but Gibbs doesn't let many people get that close to him.'

'Oh, I'll go over later and explain more about myself to him, so what can you tell me about Tony?'

'Why do you want to know about Tony?' Abby looked at him suspiciously, he certainly seemed to be focused on finding out about her friend.

'I think he's gorgeous and want to get to know him better.' Justin smiled at her, his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

'Tony isn't available, you do realise that don't you?' Abby glared at him, she didn't want him around if he were going to make any trouble.

'I know, but a man can dream can't he?' Justin chuckled and gave her a saucy wink.

'I guess so.' Abby forced a laugh. 'In some ways you're very much like Tony.'

'How's that?'

'He's a flirt, Tony just can't help himself and sometimes that is all people see. It took me a little while to warm up to him, but once you get to know the real him, it's a revelation.'

'A revelation?' Justin watched her with interest; he was getting to learn a lot more about him.

'He's smart, real smart. Tony has a cops mind; he can connect things out of nothing. If you need help or someone at your back, he'll be there. People think he goes out on all these dates, but he and Gibbs are so alike.' Abby explained as she turned and looked at Gibbs.

'In what way?' Justin inquired.

'Gibbs would stay at work until eleven at night, and then at midnight Tony would come in and work until around two….' Abby stopped talking as soon as Gibbs looked over at her. He looked so lost in her eyes. 'I have to... .' Abby waved at her silver-haired friend, smiled at Justin and headed to talk to the expectant father.

'Abby.' Gibbs smiled as soon as she walked into his arms.

'We will find Tony won't we Gibbs?' Abby said up into those steely blue eyes that she had learnt to trust.

'Of course we will Abby, him and the babies. They will all be found safe and sound.' Gibbs looked over to Justin; there was something about the man he didn't like. 'So what were you two talking about?' Gibbs asked as he nodded towards the attractive surgeon.

Abby turned to look at Justin and then turned back. 'We just talked about Tony. It seems that he likes him.' Abby watched as Gibbs' face hardened. 'He does know about you and Tony.' Abby started trying to save the situation. 'Actually is there a you and Tony?' The dark haired forensic scientist stared at him waiting to answer.

Just then, Simon walked into the room and walked over to where Gibbs and Abby was standing. Simon realised that Gibbs was not in a happy mood and let his gaze follow the other man's. Once, it finally landed on Justin, Simon couldn't help but chuckle. Gibbs turned to look at him.

'What are you laughing at?' Gibbs demanded to know.

'I just noticed the way you look at Justin, what did he say?'

'Nothing to me, Abby said he just seemed to be interested in Tony. Even though it he knows that Tony is not single, or won't be single.' Abby frowned at the situation that two of her dearest friends found themselves in.

'That's Justin all over.' Simon chuckled. 'He will flirt with a man that he is attracted to, even if the guy is seeing someone else. It doesn't stop him. He likes a challenge. It doesn't always work. He'll just find someone new. I am the perfect example; he made a play for me for a long time. Look at us now.'

Gibbs glared at Justin one more time and then turned back to Simon. 'Just make sure that he stays away from Tony, and not to ask any more personal questions about him. Tony is absolutely off-limits, unless it's to do with the children, and even then I would be happy if it were someone else.'

Simon shrugged his shoulders, 'I'm not sure we can find someone else we would trust. This is an extremely delicate situation, and no matter what you say about Justin, he is the best at what he does. I would trust him if I were in Tony's position. Well, I was once. Justin was going to do the surgery for me, but things happen. It was never meant to be, and you learn to live with it.'

'I don't have a lot of choice, do I? 'Gibbs muttered.

'It'll all be fine Gibbs, I know it will be. 'Abby said with a smile.

XXXXX

Tony forced his eyes open; he knew he'd been drugged. This was not the first time he had felt like this. He hoped that it wouldn't hurt his babies. It was weird for him now that he no longer had just him to think about. Tony grabbed the edge of the bed he'd been lying on and stood up. He took a look around; there were no windows and a single door.

'Please be unlocked.' Tony pleaded, deep down he knew there was no hope. He grabbed hold of the knob and twisted. It was locked, just as knew it would be. Tony hadn't been at work for a while; he didn't think he had made any new enemies. Tony didn't understand why anyone would want him. The only thing I changed, with him was being pregnant. But, it couldn't be that, could it? Tony had to find a way out, but he knew if he didn't Abby and Ducky would be looking for him.

'Oh God. 'He muttered. This meant that Ziva and McGee were going to have to be told.

XXXXX

The man sat down the comfy chair. He picked up the glass of wine that was sitting on the table next to him. He took a sip of it and then placed it down again, it was to his taste. He grabbed a remote control aimed it towards the TV in front of him and pressed the button. On a very large screen, Tony DiNozzo appeared in front of him.

'You and I are going to have some fun.' He picked up the wine again and drank as he watched the picture in front of him. He couldn't wait until they were together. Things changed, even after he had found out that Tony was expecting. It was still about revenge. It wasn't until he started to watch him and to learn more about him that things had changed. His revenge plan had changed. He and Tony were going to be together, there were going to raise a family. He would show Simon the mistake he had made when he left him. But, it had turned out the better, now he would have a family.

The man stood and walked across to the large screen and placed his hand on it. He gently stroked the image of Tony wishing it was the real thing.

XXXXX

Tony turned as the door opened. His mouth dropped when he realised who it was, the person who were taken him.

'Justin?' Tony asked with trepidation.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

N/B Some of you wanted more Tony time, so here we go.

Chapter Seventeen

'Hello Tony.' Justin smiled as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

'What the hell is going on?' Tony shouted at him, finally finding out who was behind this.

'You'd better calm down; it's not healthy for the babies.' Justin replied matter-of-factly.

'Fine.' He muttered through gritted teeth as he moved over to the bed and sat on it. 'Why am I here?'

'See that is quite an amusing story.' Justin leaned back in the chair to get more comfortable.

'Wait; there is an amusing story that ends up you violating both me and Gibbs, me getting pregnant and you kidnapping me? Yeah, sounds like the start of this is going to be hilarious.' Tony glared at him and shook his head in amazement.

'Don't take that tone with me Tony. I won't put up with it.' Justin's eyes turned cold as he stared at the other man.

'I'm sorry.' Tony replied as politely as he could do. He knew he had to be careful and not push things. He had his children to think of.

'That's ok Tony. I know that you are under a lot of stress.' Justin smiled at him.

Tony just stared at this great surgeon, who in his scientific opinion had utterly lost the plot. He knew that he was going to have to play along until he was rescued. It was a good thing that he was an expert at undercover work.

'So, you were going to tell me a story?' Tony smiled at him.

'Yes, I grew up with Simon and for as long as I can remember I loved him. I thought that we were always going to be together. We had are arguments just like anyone else. Then he went away and met him. Simon forgot all about me and what we meant to each other. He said it was a teenage love, but now he knew what being in love truly was. I pretended to be happy for them; they thought I was their friend. I just wanted Simon back. Then it happened, and he fell pregnant. I should have been the other father. I couldn't let them have a child together, so I did something about it.'

'You're the reason that Uncle Simon lost his child?' Tony placed a hand on his stomach. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

'It was the right thing to do Tony, but it wasn't enough. They stayed together after that. So, I had to come up with another plan. I knew all about your mother, and how she was disowned. It was pure coincidence that one day; you came to talk to someone in the hospital. I heard your name, I saw you. You never saw me though. I found out everything I could do. I knew there was a chance that you had the same genetic disposition as Simon, so I had to see if you would get pregnant.'

'So, you set up Gibbs and I.' Tony rubbed a hand across his forehead and tried to take everything in.

'Yes, the two of you were together a lot. Now, that I have met him, he's about gruff. I don't get what you see in him. You can do much better than him.' Justin smiled at Tony.

'Much better, you mean, you?' Tony paused when it hit him what Justin had also said. 'Wait, you met Gibbs, when?'

'At Simon's home, they are all there looking for you.' Justin smirked. 'I walked right through, and no one knows that I have you.'

'Gibbs is back.' Tony took a deep breath; he knew he would be found now.

'He seems desperate to get you and the babies back. I don't think he would make a great father. Well, he's never going to find out is he?'

'So, you got Gibbs, and I to have sex. I then became pregnant…'Tony stopped and looked at Justin and indicated that he should carry on with the story. He had to keep him busy, keep him talking.

'I followed you around, and then I met you for the first time. It was then I knew what Simon meant. When you find someone that you love, it is different as an adult. So, once I realised we were meant to be together I had to change my plans. I couldn't kill you and the children to make Simon suffer now, could I?'

'Of course you couldn't.' Tony muttered now finding out how close he was to death. He undoubtedly had to play along; otherwise he would be killed. Tony blinked the tears back, thinking of Gibbs finding his lifeless body and those of us unborn children. Tony didn't think that Gibbs could live through something like that again.

'We just have to wait until things die down, I can't just vanish that would be suspicious. When I can I will take us away, where we can be happy.' Justin stood up and walked over to Tony. He kissed him on the forehead. 'You'd better lie down, those drugs could still make you a little drowsy, and we don't want you to fall over, do we?'

XXXXX

Gibbs lay down on the sofa at Simon's house. He had no plans of going anywhere unless it was to get Tony. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

Simon and Abby came running into the room at the sound of Gibbs' screaming.

TBC


End file.
